


The Town Gossip

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Written for OnceUponALand Round 6 Challenge 15</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Town Gossip

**Word Count:** 463  
 **Title:** The Town Gossip  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Rumple, Belle, Man in the Tavern  
 **Fic:**

 **The Town Gossip**  
“Rumple wait!” Belle called out.

Rumple looked back at her with his hand in midair the purple swirl of magick dancing around his fingers. “What is it?”

“You aren’t going to hurt him, are you?” Belle asked.

“Not if he tells what I want to hear.” Rumple said.

“I’m not saying anything to you, Dark One.” The man said.

Rumple wiggled his fingers at the man he had backed up against the tavern wall. The purple magick swirled around the trapped man.

“Now talk.” Rumple gave the man an evil grin.

“What do want to know? Because I can tell you a lot of things. The miller has been adding sand to the flour. The baker has been making loaves smaller and charging the same price. The candle maker is making King George pay double for candles. The cobbler is using glue instead of stitching then charging to repair boots when the glue comes undone.”

“I don’t care about all that. I know they are all crooks. Tell me something I don’t know.” Rumple said with a shake of his head.

Belle raised her eyebrows at him. “Oh really?”

“Who do you think taught them that, dearie?” Rumple said to Belle.

She shot him a disapproving look.

The man took another breath and started talking again. “The milk maids from the dairy farm are keeping the shepherds warm, if you know what I mean. The barmaid is pregnant by the town drunk. As if we didn’t see that coming for all the noise they make in the back storage cupboard on Saturday nights.”

Rumple made a disgusted face.

“Speaking of the naughty goings on in this place, the barkeep is having relations with the stable boy in the next town over and he thinks his wife doesn’t know but she does. She doesn’t care because she and the blacksmith are……”

Belle giggled.

Rumple was getting exasperated. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “The pirate! What about the pirate with the hook?”

“Oh! I haven’t seen him in a long time.” The man said. “Now he was one for the ladies. He went to Neverland and hasn’t been heard of since.”

Rumple waved a hand and the man lost consciousness.

“Rumple!?” Belle put her hands on her hips.

“I just knocked him out unless you want him to tell everyone’s business.” Rumple said. “Then I won’t have to kill him, they will.”

“Won’t he do it anyway when he wakes up?” Belle asked.

“No. The spell will have worn off by then. Damn! I was hoping he would show his face.” Rumple groaned. “Let’s go Belle.”

“Why do you want this pirate anyway?” Belle asked as they went out to the carriage.

Rumple gave her his most evil grin. “To kill him of course.”


End file.
